1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of fishing and more particularly to a novel system for unloading fish from the holds of a fishing boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although fishing is one of the oldest arts, comparatively little has been done over the years to change the apparatus and methods that have been utilized in unloading fish from the holds of a fishing boat. Generally, fish are unloaded by means of a large bucket that is suspended from a hoist. Prior to the unloading operation the brine is removed from the holds. Thereafter, a crew of laborers descend into the main fish hold and handload the bucket with fish. The loaded bucket is then raised through the hatch to the deck or to a dock. After the main fish hold has been emptied of fish, hatches connecting the main fish hold with adjoining auxiliary holds are removed. Fish from the auxiliary holds are then manually moved into the main hold for removal by the bucket. This unloading operation involves several disadvantages. Thus, it requires a comparatively large number of workmen. The conditions within the fish holds are extremly uncomfortable. The unloading operation requires many hours, with a resultant expensive tie-up time of the boat. Moreover, the workmen bruise and thereby damage the fish by contact with their feet. Where small fish are unloaded it is possible to pump the fish from the hold. This system, however, is only usable with smaller fish and the fish are generally rendered unfit for human consumption.
In my U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,186, there is disclosed a system for removing fish from the hold of a fishing boat utilizing a power-operated fish-impelling device having an enclosure arranged in a loop and including a power-driven plurality of blades. Water is admitted to the lower portion of the fish-filled hold and the salinity of such water is adjusted to cause the fish to float near the surface of the water. The fish then enter the fish-impelling device and are engaged by the moving blades thereof so as to be continuously propelled upwardly from the hold.